1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing L-proline by fermentation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, an isoleucine or arginine requiring mutant of the genus Brevibacterium or Corynebacterium (Japanese Published Examined Patent Application No. 11751/1968), an isoleucine requiring and sulfaguanidine resistant mutant of the genus Brevibacterium or Corynebacterium (Japanese Published Examined Patent Application No. 4015/1976) and a histidine and methionine requiring mutant of the genus Bacillus or Esterichia (Jananese Published Examined Patent Application No. 1198/1969) have been known as L-proline producing microorganisms.